Miraj Scintel's Slaves: A Star Wars Story
by MrPennyFace
Summary: miraj scintel from Star Wars the clone wars has captured Ahsoka as slave and she has her way with her. Will she ever be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

Notice I do not own any of these characters

During the clone wars Ahsoka was taken by the slaver Miraj Scintel a feline like women.

"You can't do this to me!" Ahsoka yelled as Miraj threw her into the cell "The jedi will make you pay" The cell is housed in with stone walls and ceiling. Water is dripping down the cold side of the cell. A bed is in the corner, only fitted with a pillow and small sheet.

"Too bad the Jedi will never find out" Miraj responded "Now put these on, I will be back soon" She hands Ahsoka a ball of clothes. As she walks away Ahsoka looks down at the ball of clothes, if it even was cloths there didn't seem to enough to even cover her chest.

Miraj returns to the cell satisfied seeing what Ahsoka was wearing. She was dressed in a blue top that only made it halfway down her torso. She also bared a gold headdress that completed her tentacles beautifully. She had match blue sleeves on either arm that went just above the elbow. A long cloth was also worn as a dress. It wrapped around her waist that would open from the front. The dress reached just above her knees and was loosely put on. So lose that if a gust of wind came it would open up the dress. The cloth was as thin as tissue paper. She put her hand up against it and could easily see see her hand.

dress example: . /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20140816220726

"Ah do you enjoy the your new outfit?"

"this is absurd! what even is this?"

Miraj walked toward the cell's door and opened it. She was in a long elegent dress showing off her wealth but at the same time her beauty. Showing her small firm breasts while at the same time her amazing ass.

"Lets go somewhere more... comfortable" Miraj said seductively. She walked closer to Ahsoka. Ahsoka backed away from her. Taking steps farther and farther back until her hand touched the cold wall. Miraj came closer to her taking each of her hands and guiding them up her own body.

"What the hell?" Ahsoka said in confusion

"No... don't speak" Miraj moved Ahsoka's hands up the sides of her body highlighting every curve. She cupped her breast. Quickly she brought Ahsoka's hands above her. Pushing them against the wall. Miraj's face now was centimeters from Ahsoka's. She moved Ahsoka's hands so she could grab them with one of her hands. She reached her now free hand behind her. She moved her head closer going in for a kiss. Ahsoka allowed this moving in herself. Right before they touched Miraj clamped something on Ahsoka's neck.

"Wait was is this?"

"Now move slave" Miraj said as she yanked on an attached chain. Ahsoka moved in front of her. She didn't know what was going on. From wanting to taste every part of her body to now being guided down a hall on a chain, what was going on?

Miraj took her and sent her down the hall. She couldn't help but stare down at her orange firm little ass. Bouncing with every step. She couldn't wait to fuck that. She pulled on the chain.

"Take a right" They walked upon a large door with guards standing outside. They opened the door as Ahsoka walked through. She walked into the large room, filled with paintings of herself. The room was lavished with large animal carpets. A large round bed laid in in the back. A window just smaller than the door looked out onto the planet's surface. The bed was filled with pillows and animal skin blankets. Guards and slaves were in the room with them.

"Guards, Leave us"

"What about the slaves?" One of the guards questioned.

"Leave them here" The guards left the room leaving the slaves behind. She guided Ahsoka to the bed pushing her down onto it. She grunted in pain as she landed onto the bed. It was softest bed she has felt in years. Miraj walked around the bed not looking away from her slave.

"Do you know what I am going to do with you?"

"I have an idea..." Ahsoka responded knowing what she was planning. She questioned herself. But without time to think Miraj was on top of her.

"Let me take this off for you. As she removed the chains from her she could see the marks that were left there. She backed up to the back of the bed against the window. She brought Ahsoka with her grabbing her by the waist. Moving her head closer to Ahsoka's there lips met. A moan came out of Ahsoka. She has never had anything like this. As a jedi there was no attachemnt. She could not have any feelings of love or pleasure, sexual pleasure. She did not resist Miraj. Miraj pulled away from Ahsoka. She turned around showing the back of her dress. Ahsoka imminently went for the zipper and pulled it down. Revealing her stunning body she stepped out of her dress. Ahsoka marveld at her firm breasts. She moved to Ahsoka again. Placing her hands on the back of her head she guided Ahsoka down her body. Miraj moaned as Ahsoka kissed her body. Slowly moving down until she reached her clit.

"Oh my god Ahsoka!" Miraj moaned in pleasure as Ahsoka kissed her in between her legs. She grabbed Ahsoka's head and pushed it into her. Ahsoka moved her toung faster and faster. Miraj's muscles spasmed in pleasure. Her legs came together and held Ahsoka in place.

Miraj felt a wave of pleasure run through her body. She started to yell and moan in pleasure as a wave a cum splashed into Ahsoka's face.

"Oh Ahsoka, none of my other slaves ever fucked me like that." She said as she signaled the watching slaves to join them.

End of Chapter One

More will come soon


	2. Chapter 2 Anakin and Padme

Don't own any of these characters. This is meant for mature audiences only

Chapter Two

Padme and Anakin

Padme walks down the hallway to the cockpit of the her Naboo Royal Starship. Suiting a casual white dress, cut just above her breasts. Long white sleeves go down to her forearms. Her hair let down in the back going just past her shoulders.

Image example:

.

She advanced to the door pressing on a small button on a control panel near the door. The door opened revealing the room filled with flashing buttons and switches.

"So what exactly are we doing padme?" Anakin questioned to her as the cockpit doors slide open.

"You're joking right?" She responded, hoping he really was. "Ahsoka she has been missing for days now"

"Oh yes, I guess I was just distracted"

"Distracted, by what?"

"By that dress, and how much I wan't to take that off of you"

Padme walked over to Anakin's side. He was wearing his usual jedi attire, fitted with light armour pads on his shoulders and chest and robes down the rest. Anakin pushed a button on the console to put the ship onto auto pilot and ushered his chair to Padme. Still in his chair he put his arms around her waste hands grasping her firm ass. He starts to pull her onto his lap but she rejects. Quickly pulling away.

"Not here Ani"

"Oh come on, no one else is here. I thought this was the entire idea of taking the ship!"

"No we took the ship because the counsel refused to help us search for Ahsoka"

Padme began to walk out of the room, stopping at the door.

"Why don't you meet me in the private quarters? Then we can try something" She said with a seductive tone bending down and pulled up the back of her dress. Revealing the laced white panties that somewhat covered up her ass.

The door closed behind her and proceeded to the quarters. Without wasting a minute Anakin jumped out of his chair and followed her. Twisting and turning down the corridors. Immediately as Padme opened the door Anakin pushed her into the room. Lights turned on with the movement revealing a large room, well a large for a ship. Basic with nothing on the walls besides lights, with a table of two near the walls. The bed was laied with fine fabrics and pillows. She rolled onto the bed looking at Anakin as he removed his robes and armour. Revealing his smooth abs and his severed arm. This could be a complication sometimes with her and Anakin's sex life but she always found a way to work around it. Padme could not take her eyes off of him, more specifically his large 8" cock.

He advanced to Padme slapping his hardening cock onto her soft cheek. It has been so long since they were alone, she forgot how big it was. She took both her hands and guided the tip of his cock into her mouth. She loved the taste of his cock. She kissed the tip of it playing with Anakin. He moaned in pleasure as she did this loving every moment.

Anakin quickly placed both of his hand on the back of her head and forced his cock into her mouth. Surprised of this she gagged as his cock slid into her mouth and down her throat. She backed up removing his cock from her mouth. He pushed her down onto her back so her feet still hang down the side of the bed. Grabbing her dress and pulling it up to reveal her shaven pussy. He pushed her white panties to the side with his cock and slowly pushed it into her.

"Ahhh Ani!" She moaned in pleasure all just 4" moved into her. He moved his hands to her hips guiding her body onto his cock. Getting all 8" into her. She moaned in pleasure as he moved faster and faster inside her.

"Ani I'm cumming Ani!" Padme screamed in pleasure as a wave of cum splashed against his cock. Her cum slamming into his cock quickly made Anakin want to as well. But he wanted to enjoy Padme as long as he could. He manipulated the force around him allowing him to to last longer.

he pulled his cock out of her clit. Padme expected this was because he didn't want to cum inside her but to her surprise Anakin took her and flipped her over. Pushing her face down into the bed lifting her ass up. Again he lifted her dress and moved he panties to the side with his cock.

"Wait Ani, I've never done that before" She said with concern as she didn't know what it would feel like.

"There's a first for everything" He said as he shoved all 8" into her ass.

"OH FUCK" She screamed in pain. She didn't know how to feel about this. It caused her much pain yet she found pleasure in it.

He pressed her ass right against him shoving his entire cock into her. She moved one of her hands down her dress to her exposed clit. She proceeded to finger it to the same rate as Anakin was moving in and out. He moved faster and so did she moaning in pleasure as she did.

"God Ani, how are you lasting this long?" She moaned. She soon felt a wave of pleasure move through her body as she cummed once again. Covering her hand in her juicy cum.

Her moaning took him over the edge. He removed his cock from her ass and jumped on top of her. Moving his cock right in front of her face. He took her hand and used it on his cock. She opened her mouth in anticipation of his cum. He moaned in pleasure as a stream of cum hit her face. Getting into her hair and eye, dripping down onto the top of her dress.

"Oh Ani!" She said as she wiped off her face with her fingers and licked them clean.

*Ding*

"Arriving at Zygerria" The auto pilot announced. "Receiving communication from planet's surface"

Anakin, followed by Padme, quickly dressed in his clothes again went to the cockpit to answer the call.

"Naboo Royal Starship what is your business here?" A voice on the intercom asked.

Anakin didn't even think about this. Word that a Naboo Royal Starship was landing onto a slave planet gets out could bring upheaval to the senate.

End Chapter 2

More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arrival

Miraj's slaves moved towards the bed. The large main doors suddenly burst open. One of the guards appeared out of breath.

"My Queen-"

"What is the meaning of this? I said to let no one in"

"A. A, ship-" He responded out of breath

"Come one speak!"

"A Naboo Royal Starship just landed in hanger 3"

"Anakin!" Ahsoka said under her breath.

"What?" She hissed "They have no business her, we are not in Republic space"

"Any thing else?" She said quite angry now.

"Yes, well there is a... Jedi aboard... Anakin Skywalk-"

"Skywalker?" She has heared roumors of Skywalker. Mainly of how devilishly handsome he was. She new exactly what she wanted to do. She removed her self from the bed walking her naked body, ass bouncing with every step to her wardrobe. Pulling out the smallest thing she could, while still looking royalty. She pulled out long black leggings with plating around the legs. Tight straps are wrapped around her thighs emphasizing her ass. She chose a shest peice that acted more like a bra than anything else. Covering only her breasts revealing her torso and arms. Everything was trimmed in gold and jewels.

"Guards, guide Ahsoka back to her cell" She said as she walked towards the door "Oh and put some clothes on"

"Of course" Ahsoka replied getting up and putting on her blue thin cloths once again.

"This isn't good" Padme told Anakin as she entered the cockpit after hearing the call, she to didn't think about the ship she was in.

"What are we going to do? The senate will be outraged when they hear we visited a slave planet!"

"Don't worry I have a plan" He replied with a smirk.

"Oh great, a plan" Padme sarcastically said. Every plan he has had never went well.

Miraj approached hanger 3. Ahsoka jogged up to meet with her as she walked.

"You know Anakin is going to bring me back to the Republic, right?"

"He can try"

"Wait what does that mean? You can't fight him"

"Oh I don't intend on fighting"

The door to the Senate ship dropped down. Anaking walked down.

"Ahsoka-" Anakin said once. He gazed at her beauty. He has seen her usually revealing attire but he has never seen Ahsoka like this.

"Ah Skywalker, we have been expecting you"

"Expecting?"

"Well of course-" She stopped as she say another person exited the ship. "Who is she"

"Oh her she's just um" Anaking didn't know what to say.

"I am Padme Amidala, diplomatic senator for the republic. This here is my guide guid Anakin Skywalker" Padme interupted Anakin

"Yes, yes. Skywalker and I have meet before." She said examining her, noticing something on the top of her dress. She recognized this right away. Dried cum, "That bitch" she thought to herself. She looked directly into Padme's eyes, walking around Anakin moving her hand down to his penis and grabbing it for a moment.

Padme looked at her noticing this, giving her a dirty look but saying nothing. She knew what this ment. Once when Anakin was on a personal mission he beleived that she had a connection to her mother. The rest was history.

"We have come to retrieve Ahsoka and bring her back to Coruscant" Padme told Miraj never breaking eye contact.

"You dare come here, demanding to take MY property against my will?"

"Ahsoka is not your property!" Anakin bursted out.

"You will give us Ahsoka now" Padme demanded.

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do. You arrived here by your selves meaning that the senate did not approve this. And as you can see I have an army."

"Are you threatening a senator?"

"No I am simply inviting a senator and her guest into my home. And not letting them leave." She responded with a smirk "Guards take them in" She took Ahsoka by the hand, they went back into the main building.

Anakin and Padme were stripped of there clothing and belongings and placed into a barred cell. The cell was surrounded in thick sandstone walls. One side being bars so guards could look upon the prisoners, giving them no privacy. The two were chained, hands above the head, to the far wall of the cell.

"So Ani, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh you mean between me and Miraj, thats a long story"

"I fucked him" Mirji said as she walked to the cell. "That's right, He put his giant cock inside of me" She approached Padme, moving close enough to kiss her. "And I am going to do it again"

"You crazy bitch!" Padme yelled as she spat in her face. Miraj slapped her scratching her face with her nails. A small slice dripping blood from her cheek.

Miraj moved over to meet Anakin.

"Hello lover" She said biting her lip. "I've missed you"

Anakin said nothing just looked at her then at Padme. Miraj kissed Anakin forcefully, she led one hand down his torso in between his legs. She massaged his cock thorough his pants. Anakin resisted at first not wanting to cheat on Padme, but what could he do? He decided to give in and kissed Miraj. Padme took note of this.

"Are you kidding me Ani?" Padme said in anger as she saw her husband fuck someone else in front of her. Miraj released the kiss and moved down to his Harding shaft.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He responded as she removed his pants.

His hard 8" cock flung out as she removed his pants. She moved her mouth onto his cock. Licking the head of it. He moaned in pleasure as he was getting blown. She moved her mouth father on him. Taking in his entire cock. Moving faster and faster as he moaned more. She could taste his pre cum in her mouth.

"Come on Skywalker, you can last longer than I remember" She hissed at him looking up at him.

"Well he's had a lot of practice" Padme scolded.

Miraj growled at her, just looking at Padme for a moment. This motivated her even more. She took his cock with one hand and guided the other down to her pussy. She moved his cock into her mouth. Both her hands in unison moved one on his cock and the other on her own clit. She moaned in pleasure as she moved her fingers inside of her.

"Fuck Miraj I'm gonna cum!" Anakin moaned in pleasure. She moved his cock with her hands both onto his cock. She rubbed his cock over her breasts.

I stream of warm cum shot out onto her. covering breasts in the hot sticky liquid.

"Shit Skywalker I forgot how good your cum felt." She said in pleasure as she pressed her breasts together.

She got up off of her knees still covered in cum. She looked over at Padme. She walked up to her, she pushed her breasts into Padme's face. Removing them Padme's face was now covered in cum as well. She smirked at her as she walked away.

End chapter 3

more to come soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey you got something on your face" Anakin said awkwardly to Padme.

"Really, What the hell Ani!?" She said in disgust, as she looked at Anakin not believing what he just did.

"What was I supposed to do, I didn't really have a choice" Anakin responded.

Ahsoka ran up to the cell bars.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said glad that she there, and glad that he can avoid that conversation with Padme. He looked at Ahsoka seeing everything she had to offer in the translucent blue outfit she is in.

"Hey skyguy" She greeted him with a smirk "Uhhh I see you guys had a little fun" She looked at Anakin still with his pants down and his soft cock exposed, and Padme with her face covered in cum.

"It's not what it looks like, Miraj..."

"That doesn't matter now" Padme interrupted "Ahsoka, we are here to get you out of here"

"Nice rescue mission" Ahsoka responded sarcastically.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka where are you" Miraji could be heard in the distance.

"Just do what ever she says, I have a plan" Ahsoka said "I'm here" She ran over to Marij guiding her away from the cells.

"You know she was better than you" Anakin quietly said.

"You really want to start this?"

"Ah there you are Ahsoka, where were you?" Miraj questioned her.

"Oh no where, just exploring" She bluffed.

"hmmmm" She knew Ahsoka was not telling the truth "Guards bring the prisoners to my quarters"

"Which ones" One of the guards questioned.

"You know"

"I really don't" He responded again.

"Skywalker and Padme! Fuck I need better guards" Miraj yelled enraged.

"Okay, It just that you have hundreds of prisoners-"

"Just GO"

"Anakin how can you say that, we are married!" Padme argued with Anakin

"You to shut up! The queen requests your presence" A guard said as he approached their cell.

"Oh good, I got a word to speak with her" Padme said in anger as she was released from her chains and guided down the cell.

"You better not hurt her" Anakin said as he followed her.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I said quite!" The guard demanded as he guided them down the dim sandstone hallways.

They arrived to the two grand doors to Miraj's personal quarters. Anakin has seen this door before, but before there was nothing special to it.

"Oh my" Anakin was amazed at how wealthy she has become.

The doors slowly opened up revealing the large room. In the far end the bed was filled with animal skins. Miraj and Ahsoka both laid there. Ahsoka in her clear blue cloths, accented with gold metal. Miraj in a in a tight bra pressing her breasts against her. Matching pair on panties were also being worn.

Anakin and Padme both were pushed into the room, the doors closing behind them.

"Miraj this is enough let us go!" Padme exclaimed.

"Tisk Tisk, I will let you go, in time" She said as she got up and walked over to the two.

Miraj took Padme and Anakin by the hands and lead the mover to the bed by Ahsoka. Ahsoka couldn't believe this, she has waited to see Anakin like this ever sense she met him. She could already see a bulge in his undergarments.

Miraj first took Padme. Guiding her own hands over her body. First cupping her large breasts.

"Hands off me you animal!" Padme said in disgust.

"Oh come on, you have to have a little fun if you want to go" She said biting her lip an massaging Padme's nipple. Padme moaned in pleasure. Ahsoka gut op from the bed and moved over to Anakin.

"Heya Ani" She said she said grabbing him by the hips.

"Ahsoka you don't-"

"Shhhhhh" Ahsoka whispered as she started to move her hips against him. She could feel his shaft rubbing up against her. She reached her hand down massaging his cock through his pants. Anakin pushed her onto the bed flipping up her dress.

"Oh Ani!" Ahsoka screamed in pleasure as her revealed his 8 inch cock. She always imagined it but never that big. He took his cock and slammed it right inside of Ahsoka's tight orange pussy.

"OH FUCK" She moaned in pleasure as all 8 inches moved into her. His cock pressing against her walls. Moving faster and faster. Ahsoka has never felt anything like this before. Sure she had other things inside her but nothing related to the real thing.

"Anakin, Anikan I'm going to cum!" Ahsoka said as a wall of her fluid collided against Anakin's cock.

Meanwhile Miraj ripped off Padme's clothing revealing her perfect breasts and shaven pussy.

"oh its like you prepared for this" She said in pleasure. She grabbed Padme by the waist and hoisted her up, forcing a kiss. Padme gave into her seeing that there was no way out. She kissed Miraj back as she was pushed into the wall. She grunted in pain as Miraj's claws dug into her.

Miraji turned her around and mocked her back onto the bed. She forced Padme's legs open revealing her pussy. She jumped up onto her pressing her pussy against Padme's. She moved her hips scissoring Padme. Padme somewhat unwillingly moved her hips as well. They both moaned in pleasure as there two clits massaged each other. Marij was the fist to cum. Her juices covering Padme. This wave of cum caused Padme to do the same.

"See that wasn't too bad" Marij said as she laid down next to Padme nude and covered in her cum.

Anakin picked Ahsoka up and moved his cock into her mouth.

She gauged as she could taste the pre cum slowly filling her. Without warning Anakin unleashed his hot jedi cum into Ahsoka's mouth. He pulled out his cock as stings of the cum came with it. dripping down her face. He moaned in pleasure as he finally was able to take Ahsoka.

End Chapter 4

more soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sorry for being so late on this update_

Miraj Scintel moved away from padme over towards Anakin.

"I see you too had some fun" She said with a smirk eying Ahsoka laying in the bed covered in cum. She snapped her fingers and guards came in through the two giant entrance doors. "Escort Anakin and Padme back to their cells immediately!" She demanded. "They need their rest" The guards rushed over to them taking their hands behind their backs.

"What you like me to do my lady" Ahsoka said licking Anakin's cum off her face. Miraj Scintel moved to Ahsoka kissing her on the lips, pulling back having cum strand across their lips.

"Just go get cleaned up, I have big plans for tomorrow" She said winking as she motioned for Ahsoka to go to the shower.

Anakin and Padme where being led down the stone hall. They where re clothed with small brown rags revealing Padme's under boob, bouncing with each step, before leaving the chamber.

"So uh... looked like you enjoyed that" Anakin smirked sarcastically to Padme.

"You shouldn't be talking" She quickly replied in a slightly angry tone. "I never new you and Ahsoka where so close"

"Hey its not like a could have done anything! It was a hard situation" Anakin replied jokingly.

"Okay really Ani? This is not the time for jokes" Padme yelled at Anakin.

The next day Miraj Scintel sent five of her top royal guards back to Anakin's and Padme's cell. As they approached the cell they could here Anakin and Padme arguing once again.

"Quite! The queen requests your presence" One of the guards demanded.

"For fucks sake this again!" Padme said, somewhat joyfully. The guards guided them out of their cell down to the grand room once again. When the door opened Miraj stood in the middle with Ahsoka at her side. The guards followed them in closing the door behind them.

Once the doors closed nine more guards came out from the sides of the room.

"Are you finally going to tell us the real reason you are keeping us here?" Padme asked Miraj.

"Oh, no no no" She said moving towards Anakin putting her fingers on his mouth. "Guards, do your thing" She commanded the guards. "You better play along" She whispered to Anakin.

The five guards that escorted the two took Padme as she screamed in surprise, lifting her up and to the bed.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Anakin protested. Before Miraj could respond she too was lifted up by five more of the guards. While being lifted she looked at Anakin motioning her head towards Ahsoka. Anakin picked up on this signal and he moved towards Ahsoka with the last four guards. Ahsoka looked at him while he approached bitting her lip, waiting for to have Anakin inside her.

The zygerrian guards bent Padme over, not bothering with removing her rags. The largest of the group revealed his seven inch shaft. Another guard grabbed her and pushed her tight pussy onto is already hardened shaft, sending all seven inches inside of her.

"Oh FUCK!" Padme moaned in pleasure as his huge shaft entered her. The largest guard then moved behind Padme, shoving his cock into her firm ass. She moaned in pleasure but was interrupted by another zygerrian cock being shoved into her mouth. The final two guards moved to each side of Padme, as she grasped each of their cocks. Each guard moving faster and faster. The guard in her mouth cummed first, shooting his load into the back of her thought as she gagged. He fell back as Padme swallowed his thick cum. Both of the guards in her hands moved in front of her, taking there cocks. They pushed her head back as each of them cummed on her. A load of cum slammed against her face, reaching all the way from her hair, in her eyes, and into her mouth. The cummed dripped into her right eye forcing her to close it. The other guard aimed lower and shot his load right at Padme's firm breasts. Covering her tits in white stick cum. As she moaned in pleasure feeling the warm cum all over her. She now focused on the two guards below her, moving her ass in motion with the largest guard. Suddenly another shot of cum suddenly slammed into her pussy. At the same time she her self released her juices onto the guard's cock. The final one still lasting moved harder into her ass, her checks moving with every thrust. Cum dripped from her lips as her faced showed the pleasure of a giant cock being rammed into her. He finally finished as he took his cock out of her and cummed all over her arched back, almost reaching all the way to her head.

As Padme was having the time of her life Miraj was also enjoying herself. One of the guards ripped off her golden accented dress revealing her perfect tits and tight ass. The guards all moved in on her two going for her ass, putting each of there seven inch cocks into her at once, stretching her ass larger than it ever has been. "Oh GOD I forgot how big you men where" She moaned in pleasure as they entered her. Another one of the guard moved towards her loose pussy, shoving his cock inside of her. The other two guards moved in front of her one shoving himself into her mouth while she took the other one with both of her hands. She moaned in pleasure and slightly pain as the three cocks penetrated her. One guard in her ass cummed right inside of her, removing the cock with a strand of cum still attached to her ass. She screamed in pleasure as the warm cum filled her ass. As she focused on the cock in her hand she was hit with another wave of cum in her ass as the other guard released her load. The cum in her ass dripped down her body onto her pussy as the other guard was slamming his cock inside of her. Her moaning caused the guard in her mouth to cum shooting inside her with so much force that the sticky white substance started to srip from her nose. Seeing her mouth filled with cum made the guard in her hand release his load without warning right into her hands, drenching them in his hot cum. This load of cum on her finally sent her over as she released her own wave of cum onto the guard still inside of her pussy. This wave of cum against the guard sent him over releasing his white cum inside of her pussy, filling it up until it poured out of her. Dripping it onto the floor.

While the two other ladies where having their fun, Ahsoka's tight body was filled. Anakin took Ahsoka right in the pussy as the other guards went for her ass, mouth, and hands. Her small orange body was filled with cocks. "Oh fuck me, fuck me harder!" She screamed in pleasure in between the thrusts into her mouth. Anakin did not like having to share Ahsoka, he wanted her all to herself. Using the force he forced the other guards to cum all at once. Her body shook as four of the guards all cummed at once. Filling her ass, mouth, and covering her small orange tits in there hot cum. She screamed when she felt this sensation go over her body. Anakin finally had her orange body to himself. He removed his cock from her tight pussy pushing her head into the bed, ass up. He looked at her cum covered body as he ran his cock into her. "OH SKYGUY, FUCK ME" She screamed as she used her hands to open her ass up more for him. Anakin was about to cum inside his padawan, but once again manipulated the force to stall it. Ramming his sock into her with her ass moving with every thrust. Finally not even the force could stop his load of cum. He quickly moved Ahsoka onto her knees, she bit her lip as his cock moved right in front of her face. Anakin moaned in pleasure as his giant jedi load went all over Ahsoka. Covering her face all the way down to her chest, covering her tits barely being able to see the orange of her skin anymore. Anakin backed away as Ahsoka fell onto her back.

All three ladies fell on their backs at the same time, landing tight next to each other. All of them covered in cum. Padme had a bridge of cum reaching over from each of her tits.

Chapter 5 End

more soon


End file.
